A Rider Enchanted
by Roxi Angel Black
Summary: A depressed Harry tries to follow his Godfather, but where does that really lead? Rated M for future Male/Male. If you don't like, please don't read.


**Authors Note: **HI! This will eventually be slash, male/male, so if you're not into that kind of thing don't read it. This chapter is 1,000+ words. I'm not sure how often I'll update... We'll see, yeah?

Chapter 1

Harry stared at the Veil, slowly chewing his lunch. Even on his lunch break, the Unspeakable found himself staring into the place where he lost his Godfather.

He had thought life would get happier after the war ended and Voldemort was dead. That he would have gotten back with Ginny, as expected, and lived 'happily ever after.' Instead, Ginny was engaged to Dean Thomas, and Harry spent ninety percent of his time watching and listening to the Veil.

He felt empty. He only ate when he had to, and he spoke even less. He recognized the signs of depression, but he didn't care.

The only thing he lived for anymore were the dreams.

^.^

_He looked up at the new arrival, a sapphire blue dragon with a man on her back. Harry looked up at him. He looked intently at Harry, beautiful brown eyes shining as he smiled._

_"Who are you?" Harry asked._

_The man ignored him and patted the back of his saddle. The blue dragon hummed her approval as Harry slowly climbed up her leg to the man. When Harry got nearer to him, he noticed the man's features were not quite human. His cheek bones were high and perfect under his dark, sandy brown-blonde hair, his ears were slightly pointed, and his eyes were barely slanted under his dark eyebrows._

_"Who are you?" Harry asked again as he sat behind the man._

_"Hang on tight, Harry." the man told him. Harry wrapped his arms around the man's waist and buried his face between his shoulder blades. The man sighed and placed a reassuring hand on Harry's arm. "Go!" the man shouted and the dragon jumped in the air flapping her majestic wings, surging them forward in the air._

_Harry took a deep breath and looked around them as they flew. He relished the feeling of freedom that came over him as it usually did when he flew. He started laughing in joy. After a minute the man's musical laughter joined his. Then the dragon roared as well before shooting a jet of blue flames into the sky. They landed a few minutes later. Harry went to get off the dragon's back._

_"I still don't know who you are." he said looking into the man's deep brown eyes._

_The man brushed his cheek with a calloused hand. "You will find us when you're ready, Harry. It's only a matter of time."_

_Harry leaned forward to kiss the man, but the dream faded before their lips met._

^.^

He'd been having the same dream for three years now. The mysterious young man on the back of a blue dragon in the middle of what seemed like nowhere. He sighed and got up to go back to work. He knew it was early, but he didn't care. He needed to get back to the Veil. He wasn't sure where the urgency to get there came from until he hit a thought that turned his blood to ice and slowed him down. It was sad, wasn't it? That the reason he continued to live was this dream he had every night... why not join the eternally asleep? Why not die? He would rejoin so many of those he'd lost... his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Mad-Eye, Professor Dumbledore. Not to mention his ex-boyfriend, Cedric.

He sat down hard on the stairs in Grimmauld Place his eyes burning. Yes, he'd rejoin his lost loved ones. And he knew just how he'd do it, too. He sighed and stood up again with new resolution in his eyes. He wrote a letter apologizing to those he was leaving behind. He then updated his last will and testament. Just before he left Grimmauld forever he called for Kreacher and gave him one last thing to do.

He handed Kreacher the envelope with the letter to his friends and said," Please give this to the next person to visit."

"Kreacher is doing that Master Potter." the old elf bowed solemnly taking the letter.

With that, Harry left for the Ministry.

^.^

Draco Malfoy was bored. Not just bored, but lonely and restless, too. He got up quickly and decided to visit Harry. He knew Harry didn't much like company, but at least they had become friends after he saved Draco, not that Draco would admit it was the reason for their new found friendship. After all what respectable person with a name to uphold wanted people to know he owed a life debt?

When Draco had gone to formally thank Harry for saving him and his friend, they got to talking, and found out they had more in common than they originally thought. For instance being secretly bisexual... yet neither one was interested in the other. Draco freely admitted that Harry was attractive, however Draco preferred gingers.

Such as the delicious Weasley twins. Although, once Fred had died, it tore Draco and George apart. After all, you can't make a whole from two thirds. And Fred had been the brains. The master of keeping in secret, but perfect. With him gone, all Draco and George had done since was argue and piss each other off. The times they 'made-up' there was still obviously more missing than Georgie's ear.

Draco left Malfoy Manor, not even bothering to tell his parents where he was headed. They knew he'd be home by dinner. Draco wondered just what he would do to try to put some cheer into the depressed Chosen One. A muggle bar, perhaps? Muggle television? He didn't really know. And as he apparated to Grimmauld Place, he ran out of time. He could have paused, but he didn't want to stay in the street. So he went up to the door and knocked.

The door was opened by Kreacher. "Young Master Malfoy." he bowed.

"Kreacher, is your master in?" Draco asked, watching the shadows behind Kreacher.

"No, sir. Master Potter has left for work." Kreacher took out an envelope and held it out to Draco. "Master Potter wished for Kreacher to give this to his next guest."

"Work? This early?" Draco frowned as her took the envelope and opened it. As he read the letter, his eyes widened in something akin to horror. "No!" He dropped the letter and ran back into the street, not pausing before he apparated to the Ministry.

He had to get to Harry.

^.^

The Veil was whispering again. It almost sounded like his name. He stood there silently wearing street clothes as he watched it. He closed his eyes and turned around, back facing the Veil. He held his arms out and started to let his body fall.

"HARRY! NO!" a voice shouted, but it was too late. Harry felt someone grab him. He opened his eyes just in time to see him and Draco both fall back. His eyes widened.

"No!" He gasped as they dropped into the Veil's black pitch.

**AN: **Yup, first chapter is a cliff hanger. Who all wants to kill me? Review? Please? Let me know how I'm doing?


End file.
